


Naois' flute (for Male readers)

by TrixieGalaxy



Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Gold Storm Sho, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Demons, Team Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieGalaxy/pseuds/TrixieGalaxy
Summary: (Y/N) = your name or any name of your choosingfor Male readers(Y/N), Seiran, Megakin, and Shiori goes to the Dragon Stream to investigate an mysterious gateway.But while doing so, the gateway suddenly opens and (Y/N) accidentally gets pulled into it.(Y/N) then finds himself in Line City, and meets the Makai Knight, Ryuga and his partner the Makai Priestesses, Rian.(I don't own any of the Garo or Shin Megami Tensei characters)





	1. Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for those who haven't played the game

From the makers of the Persona series, **Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2** is the latest entry in the three-decade-long Megami Tensei video game franchise; bringing its dark themes, thrilling battles and mysterious storylines to life, to mobile platforms!

Take on the role of a **Devil Downloader** , also known as a **Dx2**.

Dx2s are able to summon and command demons using a special smartphone app.

Led by a mysterious man, you gain access to this special app and become a member of **the Liberators** , a secret organization that fights to protect the world from an opposing faction of Dx2s.

The enemy is known only as **the Acolytes**.

Driven by their own ideology, the Acolytes abuse their demon-summoning capabilities to wreak chaos, and are secretly eliminating people with high empathy quotients (EQ) who pose a threat to their goals.

Pick up your smartphones and join us in this quest to protect the world from the evil Acolytes!

**Dragon Stream;** Also known as Aura Gate, is a space to another dimension. They say it's full of demons and spirits that feed on human souls and stuff. It's where the good and evil wills of people flow. Where the manifestation of the collcetive unconscious resides. Just think of it as a place teeming with strong foes.

**Dx2 Liberation characters 👇(just those who will be in the story)**

The **protagonist** is the player character in Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2. The player may choose to be male or female at the start of the game.(for this version of the story, the male protagonist will be used) The protagonist assumes the role of a Dx2 and becomes a member of Liberators. Through the tradition of Shin Megami Tensei series, they are a silent protagonist, where their personality is based upon players' actions and decisions. The response options give the impression that they can be very serious or laid-back and witty.

**Taro Fuse** ( **Megakin** ) the leader of the Tokyo division of the Liberators and a popular video maker at MegaTube, using the handle Megakin. He tries to expose the Acolytes while talking about the latest snacks and toys. He sounds ridiculous but is a passionate content creator.is the leader of the Tokyo division of the Liberators and a popular video maker at MegaTube. Megakin tries to expose the Acolytes while talking about the latest snacks and toys. He sounds ridiculous but is a passionate content creator. He coordinates plans and information using the Megatube social media and video streaming platform.

**Shiori Koden** is one of the many underground idols performing in Akihabara, going by the moniker "Shionyan". She has been losing fans by the day due to her caustic and condescending nature. Off-stage however, she is actually a member of the Liberators, serving as the group's brain on the field. Shiori possesses a very high I.Q., fluency in eight languages and superior analytical skills. She has also attended MIT at a very young age.

Seiran Saikawa is the supervisor of the "Aura Gate," a space to another dimension. She is a Taoist researcher, familiar with feng shui and dragons. She is a kung-fu movie enthusiast who likes Chinese culture. As such, she has preferences like wearing Chinese dresses.


	2. Garo info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for those who haven't watch Garo: Goldstorm or any of the Garo TV shows

The Garo Franchise is the collective term for the Japanese Tokusatsu series created by film director Keita Amemiya. The first main series Garo was broadcast in 2005, with subsequent specials, sequels, spin-offs, and films released in the following years. The Garo franchise is noted for being more of an adult-oriented form of Tokusatsu entertainment, blending in elements of Horror, Fantasy, and Mythology to its story and world-building.

The general overview of the franchise's world-building and lore centers around the on-going war between the demonic beasts called Horrors and the Makai Knights; sworn protectors of humanity. The main focus of the story involves the titular Garo, The Golden Knight, considered as the strongest Makai Knight, and his battles against the Horrors.

This story takes place in the 5th Garo TV series, **Garo: Gold Storm Sho**.

The series is about the Makai Knight **Ryuga Dougai** (Garo) and Makai Priestess **Rian** are assigned under the Makai Priestess **Lady Ryūme** as guardians of Line City, investigating a mysterious increase in Horror activity in the area. The pair is also tasked with the recovery of the mysterious Hoken Sword, split into two daggers.

However, several players are also in the hunt of the daggers, including the Horrors **Jinga** & **Amily** , as well as the lone Makai Priest **Gald**.

* * *

**what are Makai Knights?**

Makai Knights are a group of specially trained men adept in martial and magical arts that battle Horrors. Founded by the secretive Makai Order and regulated by the Watch Dogs, the knights secretly patrol their respective territories to protect civilians from Horrors. Armed with special magical equipment, the knights carry an oath to maintain the light over the darkness in the Makai Realm. The Order required self-sufficient warriors that are highly adept in martial arts (stronger than their priests and greater combat strength against Horrors), strong mental and emotional discipline (to handle their emotions, manage against potential dark energies, and see through illusions), and mastery over Soul Metal (due to its dangerous nature); creating a full-fledged Makai Knight is a lifetime of training. It's a common occurrence for a woman of their world, usually, a priestess, to marry a knight. Once they start a family, their children's sex determines their roles within their culture. If it's a girl, they will be raised and trained as a Makai Priest because males are physically stronger than females, the order decided to exclude women from ever becoming a knight. If it's a boy, they have the choice between becoming a priest and/or knight. However, it's also based on the decision of the parents and/or relative to their natural talents. For those that choose neither, they have the choice of living the secluded makai life or a normal civilian life, provided they don't expose their culture or face prosecution. The first considered candidates are young boys from their order, usually the sons of Makai Priests and knights. It was done this way to ensure loyalty as well as secrecy from public exposure of their order; the selection process isn't exclusive to people within their order. While it is preferred to train a son of their order, orphans and/or those who have suffered by the hands of Horrors are allowed (under the instructor's own discretion) to be trained as well. However, those who have established themselves within the order are documented and archived with their personal information as well as their lineage to keep track of their activities. Training to become a knight has multiple options and paths: boot camp, dojo training, apprenticeship, and/or private training. Once a Makai Knight, the order will assign each knight to a specific territory (or district). Each area is only specific to them and other knights are not allowed to cross into neighboring zones and interfere in another knight's business without consent. Each zone also has a Watchdog, it is they who delegate missions and commands from the upper-hierarchy to direct the designated knight (relative to their experience, skill, and abilities) with an Orders Document. Should a knight require disciplinary action, a watchdog has the power to detain and potentially kill the knight if necessary. However, there are also roaming knights. In terms of lifestyle, a knights' life is a high-risk occupation as well as a lonely one. Due to the exclusive culture of the Makai realm, members of their order often maintain an invisible social separation between normal people and people of their world. Even between members within their order, it's common practice to react with suspicion and hostility without proof. While not fully explained, there are two unofficial classes of knights: the titled and titleless. Based on observation, titled knights are better respected, held in higher esteem than their lesser counterparts, and utilize a more specialized set of equipment. Knighthood doesn't guarantee a title; all knights gain a title in connection to the armor they're given but also based on the armor's design. The Order mass-produced a standard armor design for their corps (different in only gold, white-silver, and bronze colors) called Hagane Armors. The most exceptional and talented become titled, they have special armor that stands apart from the other knights. However, makai society is conservatively traditional as they still practice the birthright of inheritance; a lesser talented knight could inherit a powerful armor set simply because they're luckily high-born. Although biased and unfair, their armors possess a rich history and those famous deeds carry weight and great expectations to the heir of that title. Unfortunately, lesser-achieved knights along with their standard armors aren't as well-regarded. They live in more simple settings and less compensated for their troubles. Due to having less specialized and less sophisticated equipment, they have to improvise and their own survival rate might be lower as they are less equipped compared to the titled. However, titled knights carry the most difficult and dangerous missions. Due to their hazardous career and pedigree, they're well-compensated for their missions (evidence of their personal estates and extravagant properties). Interestingly, the knights never quarreled over such differences and only focus on their mission against Horrors and show respect the most accomplished amongst them, such as Garo. The average knight's career is approximately 30 years or roughly ending around their 50's (if they didn't get killed by Horrors). By then, the knight's body has grown old and strength has declined. Either the knight continues to fight until he's no longer able to or he'll forfeit his title for a younger knight to inherit his title, usually a son and/or disciple.

* * *

**Tools of a Makai Knight.**

**Makai Armor --** a magically forged armor composed of Soul Metal. Made from the same material as their blades, the armor is themed after a wolf, the spirit animal of their order. The armor can withstand powerful physical and magical attacks. Designed to hurt Horrors and anyone untrained in soul metal use, the armor will burn any living being that touches it. The tensile strength has its limitations though. When exposed to overwhelming power, the armor was designed to release itself from its wielder to avoid additional damage. However, that is a double-edged design as its armor is safe from catastrophic damage but puts the user at risk from mortal danger. The armor ultimately serves as the last resort against the strongest of challenges. If a knight can handle the entity without its armor, it will make do without it. The armors, particularly titled ones, are able to let out wolf-like growls to induce a psychological effect on foes. A common rule when donning the Makai Armor is that no Makai Knight can wear his armor for more than 99.9 seconds as it would consume them or turn into Lost Soul Beasts if influenced by their inner darkness. The time limit is seemingly circumvented whenever a Makai Knight is fighting in the home realm of a Horror or any area with a particularly strong magical presence.

**Madō Jewelry --** Madōgu are magical tools designed to help either a Makai Priest or Makai Knight in their mission to seek and destroy Horrors. In the on-going conflict against horrors, Makai Priests have designed tools that allow's them to detect Horrors and forecast other unforeseeable potential threats. Unfortunately, Makai Knights lack the sufficient level of training, knowledge, and wisdom that a priest would have, limiting their survival and self-efficiency. To remedy this problem, the priests crafted the magical tools to help the knights in their missions. One type of madōgu is the sentient Gothic jewelry (ring, necklace, bracelet, mirror, etc). They can independently speak and can voice their own opinions to the knight. They're essentially portable magical tools that have many abilities similar to a priest. Each Madougu has its own unique capabilities, personality, and powers. Because no two madōgus are exactly alike, it's difficult to give a proper definition of its capabilities. However, all madōgu have several common abilities they share: dark energy detection, Horror sensor, provides wisdom, and knowledge to its wearer. With it, a knight can operate with greater independence and without the constant referral to a priest during their missions. It's yet to revealed how Madō Jewelry gains their sentience and personality during their creation.

**Madō Lighter --** a special magical lighter carried by Makai Knights. It contains Madō Flames that is commonly used to detect and combat Horrors. The Madō Lighter is a Gothic-themed tool that resembles a demonic eye. All madō lighters have a special piece of gemstone, it's energy source. It can be revealed by removing the outer casing of the lighter. The lighter requires maintenance by the Makai Priests from time-to-time or it can stall. The Madō Lighter also requires occasional refueling. Madō fire is blasted into the gemstone piece for refueling by the Watch Dogs' wolf statue. The Madō Lighter is often seen used to heal, open "Orders Documents", reveal disguised Horrors, and activate the Blazing Armament technique.

* * *

**now what is Soul Metal?**

It is a mystical metal alloy commonly used by the Makai Order to create weapons and armor in their battle against Horrors. there's no complete explanation of how soul metal was made. It is only known that priests discovered a raw material that can be processed into the mystical metal. Soul Metal itself is a special magical alloy that has high tensile strength, malleability, responsiveness to human will, and resistance to magic. It is also used as the core material in anti-horror weaponry and armor for the Makai Priests and Makai Knights. Unlike ordinary metals, Soul Metal responds to the wielder's strength and thoughts; a trained body and a strong will are required to effectively wield anything made out of Soul Metal. Soul Metal's combat potential is based on the wielder's will. By using the same applications on Makai Armor (which is made of Soul Metal itself), and combine it with the armor's tensile strength, an experienced Makai Knight in his armored form gains varying degrees of superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, and the ability to defy gravity. However, anything made out of Soul Metal must be purified regularly or may experience corruption.

* * *

**what are Horrors?**

They are demon-like creatures that originate from the Makai Realm and feed on humans once they crossover, clashing with the Makai Order which protects humanity. They are able to escape to Earth when a person accumulates enough darkness to create an Inga Gate from which they exit and possess the person. Horrors are the manifestation of negative and dark energies by man. Whenever there's a great build-up of hate, rage, sadism, and acts of violence are committed, these negative energies seep into the Makai World, a realm where the Horrors exist and feed on such energy. Legend speaks that it was Messiah, the mother of all Horrors that gave birth to this demonic race and its spawn has continued to thrive without their progenitor for generations. Drawn to negative energies and human flesh, Horrors break into the mortal realm to feast upon humanity. Only the Makai Knights and Makai Priests have kept their advances at bay.

* * *

**who are the Makai Order?**

It is a shadow organization that polices the world from supernatural threats against humanity, namely the Horrors. The order started with Makai Priests organizing their focus to protect humanity. As their order grew, they established The Senate to manage all makai affairs. The Senate is the highest power within their order and relay missions to the Watch Dogs to their respective districts and dispatches their knights to investigate. A highly organized group, they established secret magical paths for both priests and knights to access for resources and transportation. Any areas of secrecy are magically protected to prevent civilians from stumbling into their world.

* * *

**what are Makai Priests?**

They are practitioners of magic and serve as assistants for the Makai Knights in their unending war against Horrors. Makai Priests (or priestesses) are based on the fantastic mythical aspects of Taoist Priests, a Daoshi. The priests are trained to utilize a combination of mysticism, magic, elemental manipulation, martial arts, alchemy, necromancy, healing, blacksmithing, and summoning techniques to help them battle against the forces of darkness. They were the original defenders against Horrors long before the creation of the Makai Knights. However, the priests have evolved into support roles for the knights in modern times. The priests created anti-Horror devices, spells, enchantments, and weapons to support the Makai Knights. In addition, they possess a vast knowledge of spells, healing, and purification techniques. They have seals/talisman scrolls for spells, a brush to cast magic, madougu's (magical tools), and have prefabricated devices used to defend or attack.

* * *

**who are the Watch Dogs?**

They are magical entities that appear human within the Makai Order that delegates missions to the Makai Knights Corps. Little is known about the watch dogs, except their delegation of missions for Makai Knights and Priests. They are being of great magical power, with lifespans that exceed beyond human mortality, but they never directly intervene in the affairs of man. It was confirmed their number is made up of former Makai Priests of great power, though the means by which they have obtained their extended lifespan is unknown. Often dressed in white garments and emitting a white glow as if they're angels, it is they who direct the will of the Makai Order and influence the priests and knights under their command.

**Garo: Goldstorm characters 👇**


	3. Prologue (1-2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a legend from the ancient past

>Our story begins many centuries ago.

>There once lived an Makai Knight who went by the name of, Naois.

>He was a very skilled fighter and very wise as well.

>Both of Naois' parents were Makai Priests, which made him also skillful in spells and alchemy.

>One day, Naois used his skills to create a powerful weapon.

>It was a magical flute that, when played, it gave Naois the ability to control all Horrors to his will.

>But when the Makai Order learned of the flute's existence, they saw it only as a danger to all life and that it went against everything they stood for.

>So the Makai Order commanded Naois to destroy that flute.

>But Naois refused.

>By that time, Naois had become so corrupted and greedy for power that he fell into darkness.

>For many days, Naois used the flute to terrorized humans and turn them into Horrors then into his slaves.

>Till one day, a group of Makai Knights and Makai Priests stood up against Naois and his slave of Horrors.

>By combining their powers, the Makai Knights and Priests successfully defeated Naois.

>No one knows what happened to Naois after the battle, but the ones that defeated him ran into a serious problem.

>None of their spells or weapons were powerful enough to destroy Naois' flute.

>So with no other choice, the group of Makai and Priests sealed away Naois' flute in a place only they knew about.

>They told no one, not even the Makai Order, of the location of the flute, in fear of it falling into the wrong hands.

>And the secret of the Naois' flute location died with them.

>As days turned to years, the story of Naois and his flute faded into legend and many have forgotten about him.

>But those who knew about Naois' flute, feared for the day that the flute would be found and the great evil that would follow it.


	4. Prologue (2-2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a simple investigation leds to an unexpected adventure

_**Liberators world** _

_**At the Liberators hideout** _

>You, Shiori, and Megakin were talking among yourselves when Seiran came into the room.

 **Seiran;** _Hi everyone, I hope you don't mind if I drop by!_

 **Megakin;** _Yo gatekeeper, long time no see!_

 **Shiori;** _What are you doing here?_

 **Seiran;** _What~, can't your favorite gatekeeper just come by for a vist?_

 **Choose what to say**

_Totally!_

**or**

_Is something wrong with the Dragon Stream?_

**Chose**

**(Y/N);** _Is something wrong with the Dragon Stream?_

 **Seiran;** _Well, there's nothing really wrong I think. Just something unexpected._

 **Megakin;** _Unexpected?_

 **Seiran;** _While I was checking on the Aura Gate, I discovered a new gateway. One of which I have never seen before._

 **Megakin;** _A new gateway!?_

 **Choose what to say**

_Where does it go to?_

**or**

_Is it safe?_

**Chose**

**(Y/N);** _Where does it go to?_

 **Seiran;** _I have a couple of theories. One of which is that it's a doorway to another world._

 **Megakin;** _Another world? Are you sure?_

 **Seiran;** _No, like I said it's just a theory. But if it is, I don't think it's anywhere good._

 **Shiori;** _Why do you say that?_

 **Seiran;** _This new gateway doesn't just look different from the others, but it feels different too. The aura around it feels so, so... Well, I can't really put it into words. Anyway, need your help to figure out what this gateway is, and if it dangerous or not._

 **Megakin;** _Okay, you can count on us! Tell us more about this new gateway._

 **Seiran;** _I think it would be easier if I show you._

 **Megakin;** _Alright, led the way._

 _ **Time skip -- at the Aura Gate**_

>The three of you followed Seiran though the Aura Gate till you all stood in front of an eerie looking gate.

>There was a heavy dark aura that surrounded the gate, sending a shiver go down your spine.

 **Shiori;** _This is..._

 **Megakin;** _Your were right Miss gatekeeper, this isn't your average Dragon Stream gate. Any idea on how long this been here?_

 **Seiran;** _No, I just discovered it this morning. And I couldn't open it either, so I don't know what's inside._

 **Shiori;** _Something about this doesn't feel right._

 **Megakin;** _Agreed, we should go back and round up the others before we proceed._

>But as you all were about to leave, a strong wind started to blow all around you.

 **Megakin;** _Hey, what's with this crazy wind?!_

 **Shiori;** _Look, the gateway!_

>You look to see the gateway opening to reveal an vortex behind it.

>A big shadowy hand then shot out of the vortex, towards Seiran.

**Choose what to say**

_Seiran, look out!_

**or**

_I don't think so!_

**Chose**

**(Y/N);** _Seiran, look out!_

>You quickly run over and push Seiran out of the way, only to be grabbed by the shadowy hand and pulled towards the vortex.

 **Seiran;** _(Y/N)!_

>Seiran, Megakin, and Shiori watched as you disappear into the vortex.

 **Seiran;** _This isn't good. What should we do?_

 **Megakin;** _We go after her of course!_

 **Shiori;** _But we don't know were the vortex leds. We could put (Y/N) in danger if we jump in head first._

>Just then, the gateway doors started moving again.

 **Seiran;** _The gateway closing! If we don't hurry, we might not be able to open it again!_

 **Megakin;** _Now we have no choice but to go!_

 **Shiori;** _.....Alright. Seiran, you should say here and--_

 **Seiran;** _No way, I'm coming too! (Y/N) only in this mess because she was protecting me. So I should be the one to bring (Y/N) safely back home!_

 **Megakin;** _Alright, you heard her! Let go get back our newbie!_

>With that Megakin, Shiori, and Seiran jump into the vortex just as it was closing.

>Not knowing what was waiting for them on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture of the "gateway" does not belong to me, just something I found on Pinterest


	5. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New City, New Demons

>You continue to be pulled though the vortex until you were blinded by a bright light.

>When the light disappeared, you found yourself no longer in the vortex but standing in the middle of a city you didn't recognize.

>The moon shined down on the city as you looked around.

 **???;** _Hey, newbie!_

>You turn to see Megakin, Shiori, and Seiran running over to you.

 **Megakin;** _You alright newbie?_

**Choose what to say**

_I'm fine._

**or**

_How are you guys here?_

**Chose**

**(Y/N);** _How are you guys here?_

 **Seiran;** _After you got pulled into the vortex, the gateway started to close. So we jumped into the vortex, and well, here we are._

 **Megakin;** _Yeah, but where is "here"? It looks we're in Tokyo, but I don't recognize any of the buildings or these streets here._

>Shiori then stopped a man that was walking by, and turned on her idol personally on.

 **Shiori;** _Excuse me mister, me and my friends here had just arrive here in town but we don't know where we are. Do you mind telling us what city this is?_

 **Male Citizen;** _Oh um...sure. This is Line City._

 **Shiori;** _Okay, thank you!_

>Shiori then drops her idol act as soon as The man walks off.

 **Megakin;** _Line City... I didn't know Tokyo had a city like this._

 **Shiori;** _Because it doesn't. Looks like your theory about the gateway leading to another world was correct, Seiran._

 **Seiran;** _Yes, although I had kinda wish I wasn't._

**Choose what to say**

_But how do we get home?_

**or**

_Me too._

**Chose**

**(Y/N);** _But how do we get home?_

 **Megakin;** _Newbie has a point. Now that we're all here, how do we plan on getting back?_

 **Shiori;** _I couldn't get a hold of anyone at the hideout, so we're on our own here._

 **Megakin;** _Any ideas, Seiran?_

 **Seiran;** _I think since the gateway appeared in our world, there might be an Aura Gate in this world too._

 **Megakin;** _Okay, but how do we find it?_

 **Shiori;** _We probably should start by having a look around Line City and try to find the Aura Gate on our own. Then try to find the source of that gateway. I have a feeling that gateway didn't just appear out of nowhere._

 **Seiran;** _I agree, someone, or something had to have created the gateway._

 **Megakin;** _And if we can find that someone or something, we can go home?_

 **Shiori;** _Most likely, yes._

 **Megakin;** _Alright, let's go then!_

>The four of you walk around Line City for a couple hours, looking for any sign of the Aura Gate but with no luck.

>You all finally take a break at an empty parking lot.

 **Seiran;** _It's no good. If there is an Aura Gate in this world, I can't feel it's presence anywhere._

 **Megakin;** _So much for that plan, so what now?_

 **???;** _Hey, you lot!_

>You all turn to see a couple of police officers walking up to to you.

 **Police officer #1;** _Do you mind explaining what you all are doing here in the middle of the night?_

 **Megakin;** _Whoa there, officer! We're just hanging out here, that's all._

 **Police officer #2;** _Un-huh sure. We're going to need you all to come with us._

 **Megakin;** _Oi, seriously..._

 **Shiori;** _Wait!_

 **Seiran;** _What wrong, Shiori?_

 **Shiori;** _Look at the summoning app._

>You look down at your phone to see the summoning app showing the presence of demons around the officers.

 **Shiori;** _What are you really?!_

 **Police officer #2;** _I don't know what you're talking about, but we'll have no more of this game!_

 **Megakin;** _Oh really? Let's test out that theory then, shall we?_

>Megakin pulled out his phone and summoned one of his demons.

**Megakin;** _DEVIL DOWNLOAD!_

 **Police officer #1;** _Wha-- what's is that!?_

 **Megakin;** _Oh so you can see it, but that strange. Because normal humans can't see these demons!_

 **Police officer #1;** _Demons.... Ah ha ah ha!_

>Both officers started laughing as their eyes turn pale white and black smoke surrounded them.

 **Police officer #1;** _How interesting! That was the first we were caught off guard! But, it doesn't look like you're normal humans either!_

 **Megakin;** _That's right, we're the Liberators! Here to take out you demons!_

 **Police officer #1;** _Oh~, we'll see about that!_

>the officers then transformed into black winged creatures, one of which you haven't seen before.

**Megakin;** _Whoa! These guys are new!_

 **Shiori;** _They're definitely not any type of demon I've seen before._

 **Seiran;** _This feeling..._

 **Megakin;** _What is it, Seiran?_

 **Seiran;** _These demon almost have the same aura as the gateway!_

 **Megakin;** _Eh, seriously?!_

 **Shiori;** _Do you think there's a connection?_

**Choose what to say**

_Maybe._

**or**

_Figure it out later!_

**Chose**

**(Y/N);** _Figure it out later!_

 **Megakin;** _(Y/N) right! First let's show these demons what happens when you mess with the Liberators!_

>You and Shiori then take out your phones and summon your demons.

**(Y/N)/Shiori;** _DEVIL DOWNLOAD!_


End file.
